Ipod Challenge Redone
by VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45
Summary: Inspi' by Unbelievably Dazzled! Done in my own way though. A long list of song fics all one shots! Chara's varry! Trying not to let anyone out! Summary and explainations inside! Magor OCC-ness, Gomen! Update in 3 reviews!
1. Rot For Me

**

* * *

**

In Response to

Unbelievably Dazzled**'s The Ipod Challege. **

**I did really like the idea, but I'm going to do this one my way, and you know what that means folks… Yeah… O_o This could get violent… So I put my Ipod on shuffle and I'm going to just write stories about all the Chara's in TMM instead of couplings, cuz… let's face it, I don't think you have to read like 5 stories about Zombie love! XDD In any case! Here we go! _o**

**(btw, short thing, I was thinking about changing my screen name, what do you all think?)**

**(Listening to: Well… the actual song, duh!)**

_Rot for Me - Wednesday 13_

_Charas: Ichigo & Masaya_

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya whipped her the sweat on her head off with her hands that where covered in dirt. She leaned against the shovel, dressed in a long black coat over her favorite pink dress all of which kept her from the cold that night. "I can't believe what I've actually done…" She murmured to herself, looking at the coffin at her feet.

Inside, loud hits and groans where heard, a man shrieking in terror, but it sounded muffled, as if he was gagged. A sharp snap was heard and Ichigo turned her head sharply, hoping no one was in the graveyard. "This place gives me the creeps!" She shivered, only this time not out of cold, but of horror.

Finally, she figured the hole was deep enough. About 6 feet down, 6 feet across. Plenty of room. Ichigo climbed out of the hole and opened the lid to the coffin, finding her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama tied and gagged with rope and tape. "Hi, honey… oh, no wait… That's your line, isn't it?" She mocked, an evil grimace on her face. "Cuz if I remember, that was what you told me right before you tried to stab me! Am I right? Tell me I'm right?"

Masaya didn't answer. Instead he seizured in the box in pain and desperation. "Well… nothing to say?" Ichigo continued. "Oh well." She took out a knife, the same knife he used to cut her hair as he teased her, trying to fuel her pain while he played with her emotions and placed the tip right at his chest. "Oh, baby… You brought this on yourself… you don't like when I scare you, do you?" Using the blade she began craving 'I loved you to death, and I'll take your final breath'

He moaned in pain, blood falling down his chest and stomach as Masaya continued to move in the box quickly. A muffled, help me! Was heard by Ichigo's ears and she closed the coffin tight. Using her feet, Ichigo pushed the box into the dirt hole she dug. Masaya felt the painful THUNK as he fell into the ground and then heard the dirt falling on him.

He pained more, squirming and squirming until he heard Ichigo's voice sing out. "_I tell my love goodbye, I watched the dirt fall by your side, You I could never trust, Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._"

'This crazy bitch is actually going to bury me, isn't she?' He thought, his eyes wide. He never had anyone actually do what she had done! He had tried to hurt girls a lot before, but non ever gotten the better of him. He came over to her house, idea's in mind until it occurred to him, Ichigo didn't want it. Well, he noticed it while trying to pull her pants off. Ichigo refused of course, but that didn't stop him and with a knife at hand, he figured he could do anything. That is, until Ichigo kicked his balls and hit him hard over the head with a ash tray. Then he woke up in the process of getting tied up.

"I knew it!" Ichigo said as she looked for tape. "I knew what you where going to do! Mint told me to look you up online! She said you looked familiar! I never guessed you where going to be that killer from Kyoko!" She shouted at him, shaking in rage and fear. She found the duct tape and pulled out a long strand.

Masaya felt blood running down his face, and glared at her. "What are you gonna do, bitch? Take me to the cops?"

"No… no, they wouldn't do anything without proof." She realized. "I'm going to take care of this myself."

Now here he was, in a box, getting dirt thrown onto him.

"Rot for me, my darling." Ichigo cooed, but he could bearily hear her, the layer of dirt was so thick.

When she had finished covering the hole, Ichigo patted it down with her shovel and shovel it into the ground, trying to bury it as well. The rain clouds over heard finally let down there load and Ichigo panicked, looking around the creepy place suspiciously. She buried what she could and ran fast and far away, getting to her house and locking the door tight.

* * *

**-+- Owari -+-**

**Well, here's the first one, I'm trying to make these semi long so they're interesting, but as I was writing I realized something… maybe this should be rated M for all the violence. O_o what do you think? Well… please let me know how I did!**

**R and R plz. **

**Rot for me (c) Wednesday 13**

**Ichigo, Masaya, Tokyo Mew Mew (c) Mai Ikumi**

**Writing (c) VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45 (Mehs! Lol)**


	2. List for Challenge Not a Real Chapter

**Alright, so I don't get any complains like 'you're cheating the game! Who knows if it was really on shuffle' I'll post the list so you know the songs before hand! And, like the person who made me want to do this in the first place, There's ten! Some of these are going to be a pain in the ass! But as always, the music is my inspiration!**

**1. Rot For Me - Wednesday 13**

**2. Come on, Eileen - No doubt Cover (Original done by Dexy's Midnight Runners)'**

**3. Astro Zombie's - The Misfits**

**4. She was a Teenage Zombie - Murderdolls**

**5. No Feelings - Sex Pistols**

**6. Cemetery - William Control**

**7. Here I Stand - Madina Lake**

**8. American Werewolves in London - Wednesday 13**

**9. I was a Teenage Ghoul Scout - Frankenstein Drag Queens from Planet 13**

**10. Never wanted to Dance - Mindless Self Indulgence**

**So yeah! That's all just so ya know! Lol tell me what you think, or if you have suggestions for any of the songs! ^_^ As always will update in 3 reviews! (Keeping it low, cuz I really wanna write more O_o) You all are my inspiration! And I Love you all!**

**Have a Gore-jus day! ^_^**

**-+- Owari -+-**


End file.
